ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
SSX (2000)
SSX (Snowboard Supercross) a.k.a エクストリーム・レーシング SSX (X-treme Racing SSX) is the first in a series of snowboarding video games published by EA Sports BIG. It was the first game to be published under the brand, which specializes in extreme sports titles with an unrealistic or arcade feel. As such, the game's exaggerated jumps, highly decorated mountain runs and improbable tricks make it a classic example of an EA Sports BIG title. It was developed by EA Canada and released with the launch of the PlayStation 2 on October 26, 2000. It was widely regarded by critics as one of the best PS2 launch games, thanks to its depth, gameplay, and graphics. The Academy of Interactive Arts and Sciences awarded SSX with 5 awards, including "Console Sports Game of The Year" and "Racing Game of The Year". The Executive Producer and creative leader of SSX was Steve Rechtschaffner, who was also the inventor of the now Olympic snowboard event called Boardercross, which served as the inspiration for the game. Sequels to SSX in the SSX series now include, in order of release, SSX Tricky, SSX 3, SSX on Tour, SSX Blur, ''and ''SSX (Snowboarding Surfing Motorcross) ''a.k.a. SSX: Deadly Descents and SSX 2012. The underlying gameplay of each edition alters slightly, e.g. whilst ''SSX relies on a working knowledge of speed and trick boosts SSX On Tour requires players to complete different "phat" combos and "monster tricks". A reboot of the game was released on February 28, 2012 (NA), March 2, 2012 (EU), with 8 of the characters from the previous games returning. Gameplay Players may choose one of a number of riders, each with their own statistics and boarding style. A course is selected, and the player is given the option of racing down the course or participating in a competition to do tricks. Each course is filled with ramps, rails, jumps, and other assorted objects. Performing tricks fills up the player's boost meter, which can then be used for additional acceleration, making tricks important even in a race. While some tricks do have origins in snowboarding, many of the more advanced tricks are not realistic to actual physics. This matters much in games of this style, as the larger and more extreme tricks count for the most points and are the most spectacular to execute. Players also have the option of practicing or exploring courses in "freeride" mode. Characters *Mac Fraser (Available at the start) *Moby Jones (Available at the start) *Elise Riggs (Available at the start) *Kaori Nishidake (Available at the start) *Jurgen Angermann (Earn a gold medal in any mode) *JP Arsenault (Earn two gold medals in any mode) *Zoe Payne (Earn three gold medals in any mode) *Hiro Karamatsu (Earn four gold medals in any mode) Gallery MacCover.jpg|The cover featuring Mac Fraser X-treme Racing SSX (エクストリーム・レーシング SSX).jpg|The Japanese cover, spine, and back Reception The game received widely positive reviews from critics, most of whom described it as the best launch title for the PlayStation 2. The game has a score of 91.14% at Game Rankings,[1] 93% at Metacritic,[2] and 89% at MobyGames.[3] GameSpot gave the game a score of 9.4 out of 10, praising its smooth graphics and direct controls, while also drawing attention to the game's dynamic soundtrack, which adjusts the intensity of the background music that plays based on the player's current performance.[4] IGN's 9.3 out of 10 review draws attention to the game's deft balancing of tricks and racing, asserting that a mastery of both is a requirement of success in the game. It also mentions the game's tracks as a strong point, calling the Tokyo Megaplex level "a festival of lights, color and one of the most ingeniously designed levels that have ever been in a game."[5] Both reviews noted the presence of some graphical slowdown, but also that it was a rare occurrence, and only a minor issue. GameCritics.com cites the scope of the game's tracks as a strength, but points out that there is little revolutionary in the game's premise of snowboard races. The 'pre-wind' jump system is also criticised, in that to ensure a good jump, the player must sacrifice the ability to steer long before they reach the ramp. However, it does praise the simplicity of the trick system itself, and calls the game overall "an all-around solid title". [6] References #^ [http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages4/198685.asp "GameRankings - SSX"]. http://www.gamerankings.com/htmlpages4/198685.asp. Retrieved 2008-11-05. #^ [http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/ps2/ssx?q=SSX "Metacritic - SSX"]. http://www.metacritic.com/games/platforms/ps2/ssx?q=SSX. Retrieved 2008-11-05. #^ [http://www.mobygames.com/game/ps2/ssx/mobyrank "MobyGames - SSX"]. http://www.mobygames.com/game/ps2/ssx/mobyrank. Retrieved 2008-11-05. #^ [http://uk.gamespot.com/ps2/sports/ssx/review.html "GameSpot review - SSX"]. http://uk.gamespot.com/ps2/sports/ssx/review.html. Retrieved 2008-11-05. #^ [http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/164/164022p1.html "IGN review - SSX"]. http://uk.ps2.ign.com/articles/164/164022p1.html. Retrieved 2008-11-05. #^ [http://www.gamecritics.com/review/ssx/main.php "GameCritics.com review - SSX"]. http://www.gamecritics.com/review/ssx/main.php. Retrieved 2008-11-05. Category:Games